kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Athard Blaicess, Wraith
Athard Blaicess, known as Wraith to most, was a very mysterious, dark man when he first appeared. He was anti-social, quiet, and watched people from the sidelines. He was fairly heartless and merciless (in fact, still is in fights against enemies), and kept his background a secret from almost everybody. He seemed very advanced in combat and physical activity. Appearance Wraith stands at about 6 foot 2 inches, also being quite muscular. He has two different colored eyes, one of them being a deep red, the other a light golden yellow. He has two visible scars across his face, and if you were to see him shirtless, there are plenty scars, old burn marks and old whip marks all over his torso. There is also an odd symbol branded into the side of his neck. He always wears a dark black and red robe. Underneath is a partially hidden belt that usually holds twelve daggers. He has matching dark red and black pants, and a larger sword, almost the size of a claymore, sheathed to his back. Backstory The man stood alone on a cliff, rain pouring down around him so loudly that you couldn't hear yourself think. The night sky, however, was cloudless, and filled with stars. The forest down below slowly burned, the rain seemingly not affecting the heavenly flames. He looked around with a smile, and began to laugh. He laughed a laugh that no man should ever possess. It was loud, hollow and careless, an uneasy sound that rang through the valley. He looked up at the sky, spread his arms, and thought 'This is what the world should be.' That was an often recurring dream for Wraith. A nightmare to some, maybe, but his favorite dream to him. Rarely does he dream of anything that isn't hundreds of times worse. Wraith was dropped off at an orphanage before he was even one year old. He was quickly adopted, and spent his first thirteen years trying to do nothing more than succeed in school and make his family proud. He wanted to have a decent job, one day marry the woman of his dreams, own a moderate house, have two children, maybe even a dog. In many ways, it seems this..'man', is very similar to the rest of you, and normal compared to some of the world. His father, however, was a very serious alcoholic. He always yelled at his son, unappreciated him, went as far to tell him that he wished he was never born, doesn't love him, tell him he should try harder in school, and he even beat him very frequently starting on his sixth birthday. His mother was an architect, constantly busy with work, drawing and designing. She paid little to no attention to the boys school grades, or even how he was feeling. But when she was home, she constantly agreed with the father. She never said he deserved beatings, but she always agreed that he needed to try harder, that he wasn't good enough, that he was just a stupid boy who didn't know anything, and turned a blind eye at the bruises all over his poor, broken body. At the age of thirteen, the boy ran away from home. No money, just the clothes on his back and a dagger in his belt. He lived as a beggar on the streets for nearly a year, gradually getting more physically ill, emptiness and depression lingering in his heart like a vile smoke clinging to him, feeding off of him. His mind was already broken, but he kept fighting. A few weeks after he turned fourteen, a man approached him and asked him if he wanted a job. All it would require is some manual labour, and he would get paid. This was finally an amazing opportunity, so he said yes without even knowing specifications, or what he was getting himself into. He was lead to a large warehouse, and after stepping inside, something was smashed against the back of his head, knocking him unconcious. When he awoke, he was in a cell, strapped to a metal table. The room was so small that it nearly gave him claustrophobia. Two men entered the room with a bag full of torture tools, and said only one thing before torturing him for a month: 'We will make you one of us.' The first week was spent with begs for mercy, screams to let him go, telling them he'd do anything they could possibly ask for, but they never said a word at all. The rest of it, he was too weak to beg. He just screamed, and eventually his throat was too tired to make that noise, either, and he kept going even when it hurt, right up until it was physically impossible to do so anymore, when blood came from his mouth and his lungs ached from the straining. This went on for six months. For six months, he endured unimagineable pain that cannot be described. He is very hesitant to describe the methods of torture they used against him, unless you really keep asking him, and you may not want to hear the details. When they finally freed him, they let him rest completely without work for a month. In that time, he mostly stared at the walls or ceiling, not making a noise, eating whatever little food and water they brought him. He was left almost completely empty. His mind was shattered, his heart torn, his emotions completely altered and twisted. He spent the next two years being trained by these mysterious men. They never asked him a name, not once. They just called him the name they labelled his experiment: "1-0-A". They never treated him as a human, trying to isolate him as much as possible, they just told him what to do, and he knew what would happen if he didn't. So he remained completely focused. Being cold and empty doesn't leave much room for anything aside from focus. He trained in nearly every type of weapon possible, lifted weights and ran incredible distances over the course of those two years. If he failed, even in the slightest, they whipped him, or slashed him, or burned him, or made him ingest terrible poisons and substances that made him unbelievably sick. They turned him into a machine, and when they finally asked him for his name, the first time they'd ever treated him as a human, he responded with 'Wraith.' When he was sixteen years old, he was a well-trained, machine-like assassin pushed to his limit. They gave him a slip of paper and pushed him out their door. He had a job, that was it. He knew they would torture him more if he failed, so he started to kill. Over the next two years, he killed dozens of people, sometimes in ways not meant for assassination, just for torture. He only did it because they made him, but eventually he stopped feeling anything at all when he killed someone. That scared him the most. Killing somebody and not feeling anything is a very terrible feeling. One day, he went back to his home. His parents still lived there. He knocked on the door, and his father answered. He smelled of alcohol. Somehow, though, it only took him a few moments to recognize his son. "Get off me ..me goddamn porsh, you little bashtard." He slurred. No love, no compassion, no 'Son, where have you been, i'm so happy to see you!' So he cut his fathers stomach open and used his intestines to hang him from the ceiling for his mother to come home to. She did, and he heard the screams from across the street. He didn't kill her. He walked away down the dark street with a smile on his face. He will likely never tell you details about his assassin years unless you really want to know. One day, he failed a larger job. When he returned back to their base, they tortured him for another month. This time, when they let him free, the moment he was recovered and was close to one of them, he decapitated the man and took his head. Then he did some sneaking around, found the second torturer, came up from behind, rolled the head past him on the floor, and just as the man started to scream, he slit his throat. He then targeted many of their high ranking officers and leaders, and slaughtered them mercilessly in ways he would rather not talk about. Then, he fled to the wilderness. He lived in the wilds for eight years, making his own weapons, living in utter loneliness, isolation and fear. They hunted him for the whole eight years, and still hunt him to this day, never letting up. "Yes, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil." Magic Wraith secretly has a past with fire magic, though he hid it his entire life, and cannot control it very well. It is mostly fueled by emotion, and can get quite out of control at this stage. Relationships Ytharin - "Wraith, go drink some water." Wraith considers Ytharin to be quite a close friend, despite their short time knowing eachother. Snowe - Snowe is Wraith's girlfriend, whom he fell completely in love with the moment he met her. He's far, far kinder when he's around her, and if you catch a glimpse of him around her alone, his big tough guy act has melted away completely, and he seems like one of the sweetest guys ever. Cearule - Cearule is Wraith's ex-girlfriend. They were once very close, but due to certain problems, he decided it was time to leave her. Traxius - Wraith knows Traxius as a minor friend, having commonly visited the brothel where he works as bartender.